


I still love you

by kintrash413



Series: Rendoc [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, eventually, yandere!Doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintrash413/pseuds/kintrash413
Summary: Doc and Ren have some trouble in their relationship and struggle to figure it out, basically. starts off pretty domestic, but will get darker throughout the chapters





	1. Smut...?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be one-shot smut but I accidentally turned it into multichapter angst whoops

"I feel really submissive down here, man," Doc mumbled, seeming slightly embarrassed. He was generally used to topping, but with his hands pinned over his head by Ren, he had no choice but to comply. 

Ren smirked against Doc's neck, his lips brushing against the rough, fuzzy texture of Doc's skin. " Well, yeah, that's the point." 

Ren sat up somewhat, so his gaze was locked with Doc's. Doc met his eyes unwavering, making Ren flush despite the fact that he was supposed to be the dominant one here. "You always top, it's my turn." Ren insisted. 

Doc unsuccessfully tried to hide his slight grin. "You sound like a child, but, all right."

Ren scowled, clearly displeased. Instead of arguing, he decided the best way to win this argument would be to get Doc to become a moaning mess in his paws. 

Ren started with shutting him up, so he lowered himself to Doc's level and kissed his lips gently. Kissing Doc was always an... interesting experience, with one side being a coarse fuzz, and the other a cool metal. Doc kissed back as roughly as ever, forcing Ren to pull after not too long, lest he become pudding instead of his boyfriend, making the whole situation pointless. 

Doc chuckled, probably guessing why Ren pulled away so soon. Ren forced himself to look away from Doc's lustful gaze, instead focusing on his lab coat. 

Doc never bothered to wear a shirt underneath, so his nipples were more than visible through the thin fabric. Ren gently brushed his fingers down Doc's chest, just barely missing his nipples before stopping at his stomach. Doc's breath caught for a moment, and he squirmed slightly at the lack of stimulation. 

Ah, of course. Doc was to denial like Ren was to puppy play. That is to say, it was a definite turn on. Ren wrapped one of his hands around Doc's wrists, using the other to gently push the flap of Doc's coat to the side. Doc watched helplessly as Ren began circling his nipple, his touches as light as a feather, and never where Doc wanted it. 

"Don't be such a tease, man," Doc muttered, his breaths heavy with need. 

Ren grinned, shifting his position so their faces were close enough for their lips to almost brush with each word. "So you admit I'm a good top?"

"I never said you weren't," Doc replied simply, trying to hide how turned on he really was. "You're at least decent," Doc's last word was lost in his brief chuckle. He leaned up slightly to kiss Ren, which Ren took as a signal to sit back up, away from Doc's reach. 

Doc sighed softly to unsuccessfully try to hide his pained moan as he dropped his head back down. Ren smiled softly to himself, letting one hand cup Doc's cheek as he left small kisses around his lips. Doc swallowed hard, his breaths shaky. "F-fuck, Ren... that's not cool," he mumbled. 

"You love it," Ren countered, stopping only to glance at Doc in his desperate state. His eye was half closed, though his gaze remained filled with lust. He kept squirming every few seconds, and he was biting down hard enough on his trembling bottom lip to make scratches on the metal. 

Ren gently brushed his thumb along Doc's lips, pulling it from Doc's teeth. Doc closed his eyes briefly with a soft sigh, letting Ren lean forward and kiss him softly. 

Not that Doc bothered to comply, immediately kissing back as roughly as always. He was rather bad at being a bottom, Ren figured, but he was determined all the same. Ren pulled away, pouting. "That's not fair!"

Doc laughed at that. "You're such a child, Ren. You're a sub, why can't you admit that?" Doc's voice was filled with nothing but amusement, his flippant attitude only annoying his partner.

"You always pleasure me..." Ren mumbled, muffling his voice by leaving soft kisses against Doc's neck. "Always pressing my kinks just right, knowing just what to do..." Ren nipped slightly against his fuzz, letting Doc move his head slightly, subconsciously wanting more. "I want to press you this time, Doc."

Doc sighed softly, seeming both annoyed and patient. "You're such a vanilla top, Ren."

Ren immediately sat up, his face flushed in embarrassment at the accusation. "I am not!"

Doc laughed, easily pulling his wrist away from Ren's hold to gently brush his fingers along his boyfriend's cheek. "You're so sweet to me..." He muttered, clearly distracted. 

Ren instinctively turned his head to brush his tongue against Doc's fingers, then pulling the tips into his mouth to suck on lightly. 

Doc chuckled softly to stifle a moan, using his other hand to briefly scratch the top of Ren's head. "Good boy." 

Ren bit back his automatic reaction to pant happily, instead pulling away and shaking his head. "Doc!"

"Ren..." Doc grabbed Ren's suspender and forced him close enough to kiss, which he did, roughly as usual. 

Ren tried to pull away for a moment, panicking ever so slightly when Doc refused. He hit Doc gently, which was enough for him to let go, albeit reluctantly. Ren pulled away quickly, leaving Doc to glance at him curiously, in a flippant sort of way, only to realize too late how shaky Ren's breath was.

"Shit," Doc mumbled, sitting up so he was at Ren's level. "My bad. You alright?" 

Ren wrapped his arms around Doc, leaving Doc to awkwardly hug him back. He'd never been good at affection, but Ren didn't seem to mind. 

Ren pulled away to kiss Doc, gentle as always. Doc hesitated before kissing him back, trying to match his intensity. 

Doc brushed Ren's hair back with his fingers, trying not to let the cracks in his metal snag any. 

Doc pulled away slightly with a soft sigh. "You're so vanilla, Ren," he muttered. "it's killing me." 

Ren whined quietly when Doc pulled away, then tilted his head slightly. Doc was plenty rough, Ren knew this from Doc's near-constant complaining about it. But whenever Doc tried to push things closer to his comfort level, Ren would freak out and back away. 

It frustrated both like all hell, which was only hot for the first couple weeks. They'd been dating for months now. 

"I could try," Ren suggested, not for the first time. Doc didn't even honour that with a response. The last time they "tried" Doc had barely gotten to pulling on Ren's hair before he backed out. 

Ren pressed himself against Doc, sitting in his lap and leaning his head against Doc's shoulder. 

Doc smiled to himself, holding Ren closer to him. Sometimes, with Ren so beautiful and soft in his arms, he could almost get the appeal of vanilla. Ren was so cute, so sweet, a part of Doc never wanted to hurt him and wanted only to protect him. But a greater part of him wanted to pin Ren against the ground and kiss him while he struggles, pulling his hair until he cried. 

"Fuck, Ren," Doc muttered, gently petting Ren's head. "You give me such mixed feelings."

Ren laughed at that, reaching up to gently frame Doc's face with his hand. "I feel safe with you."

"You shouldn't."

Ren couldn't tell if Doc was joking half the time. He smiled anyway. 

Doc shifted awkwardly to kiss Ren on the mouth, gentle as he could. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Ren- in his arms, against his lips.Doc hesitated for a moment, pulling away but his eyes still closed. He could tell Ren wanted nothing more than to be called puppy while being kissed and fucked. And Doc was horny too- but not in a way Ren could satisfy him. 

So instead, he just sighed and opened his eyes to meet Ren's curious ones. 

"Not today?" Ren asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Recently, Doc had a habit of stopping halfway through foreplay and giving up completely.

Neither of which were happy with it, but neither seemed willing to seek other options quite yet, either.

"Not today." Doc confirmed. he held Ren close as he changed their position so they were both laying down, hastily kicking the covers until he was satisfied. Ren buried his head in Doc's chest, hiding his face.

After a few minutes, the two rambled about their day, Ren making Doc laugh with his many questions about how well he managed to break the laws of physics. 

Eventually Ren fell asleep, and Doc hummed random lullabies to himself until he did too. 


	2. breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify  
respawn=after dying, hermits pass out for an hour and wake up in their spawn. items despawn after an hour fifteen. the injuries still remain as they wake up with 2 hearts and 1 hunger, but once they eat the injuries will disappear as their hearts recover  
also i'll be trying to add a chapter every other day ^.^

Ren knew zoning out while in the nether was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. His mind was occupied, and he had a lot of quartz to collect for his current project. Spending the hours he would certainly be down there doing nothing but watching for lava and ghasts got pretty boring. 

Today, his thoughts were trained on Doc. Not an unusual thought, but none of them were happy. Should they break up? Sure, Ren loved him. And Doc loved him too. But they weren't compatible, Ren too sensitive and Doc too apathetic. 

Ren didn't Ike the idea of being single again, yet alone leaving Doc. But they could still be friends, right? Hell, who was he kidding. No relationships end with friendship. But then he'd have an awkward relationship with one of the hermits, and Xisuma might decide to get rid of them to avoid that...

The worries on Ren's mind were nothing but superficial, but he was grasping onto any idea he could to not go through with it. 

As he was mining, he broke a block that was hiding lava, which lapped at Ren's feet before he realized what was happening. Ren yelped, backing away as he checked his inventory for any blocks to stop it. He stopped the lava flow soon enough, only losing two hearts in the process. But, the conundrum revealed that Ren only had one golden carrot left, so he chewed on it quickly as he headed out to get back in the nether hub. 

Ren sent out a quick message asking if anyone was in the nether. Nobody answered, but hopefully Scar, who was currently afk, was at the the gold farm. Otherwise the ghast spawning would be more then Ren could be bothered to handle. 

Ren exchanged his pickax for his sword and headed out of his mine, glancing around for where he came from. He had ventured pretty far in search of his quest, but after confirming the coordinates he was off. He ran into a ghast halfway through, causing him to stop and fight it, but it still took quite a few hearts. Just to be safe, Ren switched his elytra for his chest plate. He didn't dare fly in the nether anyway. 

Ren arrived soon enough, and headed into the nether portal leading to the shopping district. 

Doc was still busy working on the redstone for their latest project, so Ren turned his quartz into blocks and focused on the entrance foe a good hour or so. 

After that, Doc walked over and caught his attention. "Finished with my redstone," he announced. "I could get some quartz for you if you want." 

Ren glanced over at him, then fell to join him on the floor. He forgot too late that his elytra was off, but he didn't die, so it was fine."I already got all the quartz i need."

"Oh."

"I... wanted to talk to you about something, actually," Ren half murmured, unable to meet Doc's gaze. 

"What about, Ren? Something wrong?"

"It's just..." Ren hesitantly took Doc's hands, forcing himself to look into his eyes. "I- I think we should break up."

Doc seemed startled, really, clearly not having expected this whatsoever. "What? Why?" he snatched his hands away, and Ren flinched slightly.

"I mean, just a break!" Ren blurted before he could figure out if he meant it. "I'm worried we're not entirely compatible. I mean, I love you, but..." Ren's voice trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. Perhaps, Ren thought, he should've figured what he should say instead of worrying whether or not they should break up at all.

Doc kept his gaze down, trying to process. Ren instinctively reached to grab Doc's hand again, to comfort him, but Doc smacked it away. "No. You can't... I don't understand why, Ren."

The pure sorrow in Doc's voice broke Ren's heart, but it's not like he could back out now. "I'm sorry, Doc," Ren muttered helplessly. 

Doc took a deep, shaky, breath, trying to compose himself.Then he pushed Ren out of the way and stalked off without another word, quickly getting out a rocket and flying off. 

"Wait, Doc-" Ren really didn't want things to end like this. So, he quickly climbed onto a high enough piece of unfinished wall and jumped off, rocket in hand, and jumped off. The rocket flew to the sky without him, leaving him to fall to the ground pathetically and pass out- all out of hearts. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Ren woke up, he was laying in the double bed he and Doc had slept in last night. Ren quickly sat up, immediately feeling stupid for the huge derp he had committed that got himself killed. 

Ren glanced around, finding, to his relief,a chest with his items in it. Laying on the chest was a sign which read "Be more careful" in Doc's handwriting. Ren grabbed some golden carrots from the chest, which he quickly ate, relieved to find his pain dissolving with every bite. 

Once he finished eating, Ren spent a minute reequipping his items before heading out of the makeshift bedroom. 

Outside, he could see Doc using cobblestone to set the basic layout of their build. Ren hesitated, unsure what he should say, if anything at all. But, Doc beat him to it.

"Hey, man. How are you holding up?" Doc asked, stopping to walk over to Ren. 

"Er, good. Thanks, for grabbing my stuff." Ren muttered, hating how awkward he sounded and felt. "About earlier-"

"No problem, you were right there anyway." Doc kissed Ren briefly before heading off to continue working, leaving Ren to stand in place, dumbfounded. 

Was their breakup just a dream? Part of Ren wanted to believe that, but he also knew that respawning didn't cause dreaming. So, was Doc just pretending nothing had happened between them? Ren's heart tightened at the thought. Well, he certainly wasn't going through all that again. Not yet, anyway. 

Ren forced a small sigh and hopped up onto the unfinished entrance to continue his work. 

_ _ _

Ren was laying down on the bed, staring up at the sky blankly, unable to sleep. The only thing stopping mobs from blundering over was the wall of shulker boxes that surrounded him. Doc was currently off on NHO stuff, something to do with impulse. 

Throughout the day Doc had continued to treat Ren like nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened. And so, Ren decided to embrace it. If Doc was so opposed to breaking up that it caused this entire elaborate scheme, then perhaps it wasn't meant to be. In all honestly, it made Ren feel... warm, that Doc cared so much. 

Ren's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chest opening. Ren turned his head somewhat to find Doc putting something into a chest before closing it again. He glanced over at Ren and smiled. "Still awake?"

"Mhm," Ren sat up to look over at Doc better. Despite it being past dusk, Doc seemed wide awake. He sat next to Ren, gently brushing his hand against Ren's cheek. Ren instinctively leaned into the rough, fuzzy texture he'd grown to know and love. 

Somewhat unexpectedly, Doc leaned forward to kiss Ren, obviously trying to be as gentle as possible. Ren quickly kissed back, letting Doc pull him closer, letting one hand cup Ren's cheek while the other poked underneath his shirt to brush up his back. 

Ren shifted his position so he was sitting in Doc's lap, his legs wrapped around Doc's waist. Doc pulled away from the kiss for a moment as Ren got shifted, moving his attention to kissing and gently nibbling on Ren's neck instead. Ren bit his lip in a rather poor attempt to stifle his moan, tilting his chin upwards slightly to give Doc more access. 

Doc distractedly pulled off Ren's suspenders, pulling away just enough to take off Ren's shirt. With that done, Doc continued to leave kisses along Ren's neck, this time letting his hands wander up Ren's chest before pushing him down onto the bed, Doc on top. 

Ren shifted a bit to get more comfortable, then reached up to grasp Doc's lab coat and pull him down enough to kiss him. 

Doc happily obliged, letting himself kiss more roughly, closer to what he was used to. He shifted so he was half-laying on Ren, careful not to put too much weight on him, and let his free hand go through Ren's hair, scratching behind Ren's ear. 

Ren moaned softly, pushing into Doc's hand to get him to scratch harder, which he did for a moment before pulling his hand away to hook his thumb into the waist of Ren's jeans, pulling them down to his knees, letting Ren kick off the rest and leaving him in his boxers. 

Doc situated his shoes behind Ren's knees to start grinding against him with a soft "f-fuck," making Ren gasp/moan in pleasure, breathing hard to try and steady himself, each exhale coming out as a soft moan. 

"Yeah..." Doc murmured into Ren's ear. "G-good dog, just like that..."

Ren bit his lip, unable to hide how turned on he got at Doc's compliments. He pulled Doc close to him, leaving a less-than-gentle bite on his shoulder. Doc had never admitted to being a masochist or anything of the sort, be he always gave an unexpected "ah-!" when Ren bit him, just as he did now. Ren bit him a bit harder, leading Doc to groan in pleasure behind his gritted teeth. 

Doc pulled away, forcing Ren to let go. He semi desperately pulled Ren's boxers down to wrap his lips around Ren's tip. Not entirely surprised, Ren instinctively bucked his hips to get Doc to take more of him. Doc did as suggested easily, lapping his tongue against Ren's shaft and sucking gently, making Ren moan somewhat uncontrollably until he forced a fist in his own mouth to muffle them. 

Doc placed his hands on either side of Ren's hips to get a better grip, taking a much of Ren as he could before bobbing his head, relishing the feeling of Ren's hips trembling with undeniable pleasure and his stifled moans.

Doc pulled one hand away to push down his torn jeans, rubbing against his own erection somewhat distractedly. 

He waited until he knew Ren was getting close to change to just sucking on his tip, flicking his tongue against it gently. The added stimulation was more than enough to send Ren over the edge. 

Doc pulled away once Ren was finished, distractedly licking the cum off his lips. Doc forcibly grabbed Ren's hand, leading it to his cock. Ren got the hint and started pumping it. Doc let go of Ren's hand and instead grasped his hair, struggling to be gentle as he scratched behind his ear. 

Ren panted slightly, satisfied in a number of ways, and turned his head slightly to bite on Doc's forearm, hardly waiting before biting harder. As far as Ren was concerned, it took a lot more than teeth to tear through Doc's fuzz like flesh, so that wasn't a concern of his. 

Doc gave a soft "mmf..." in reply, putting his free hand under Ren's chin to lead him to his shoulder, which Ren quickly understood and bit, hard. Doc's responded with a short gasp, clearly not having expected Ren to bit so hard. He mumbled something rather indecipherable through his heavy breathing, and Ren quickened his hand until Doc came, cussing as much as could be expected. 

Once they both caught their breath, Doc chuckled and kissed Ren briefly before grabbing some clothes. Ren only bothered to put underwear on for now, Doc put his shirt back on and called it a day. 

Without much warning Doc draped one arm around Ren and pulled them both down til they were laying down on the bed. Ren kicked the covers to a comfortable level before cuddling up to Doc, nuzzling his neck. 

Doc distractedly patted Ren's hair as my murmured to him. "Youre so sweet, y'know." 

Ren chuckled, kissing Doc's cheek in response. "I love you"

"Love you too, Ren."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up changing the uploading schedule to every third day, instead of every other day. (so, upload-none-none-upload). If only because... these chapters take a lot longer than I expected, and I don't want to continue rushing through them.

"Hey, Iskall!" Ren called, noticing his friend land nearby. 

Iskall headed over, glancing around at what he was working on. "Your project with Doc seems to be going well, looks great from here."

Ren followed his gaze, he had just barely finished the entrance earlier today. "Thanks. It took forever, man," Ren laughed.

"You're using a lot of quartz for this," Iskall noted matter-of-factly. 

"Gotta keep it looking pristine!"

Iskall laughed at that. "I'm excited for your project of doom to finally be complete! But, I bet most of that time is spent looking for quartz, huh?"

"Right on the money! Most of the funding for this is just going to buying quartz until it's sold out." Ren confessed. Grian and Zedaph were getting rich off of them. 

"I figured, so I brought you a present." Iskall put down a white shulker box in front of Ren, looking at him expectantly. Ren opened it, absolutely amazed to find it filled with stacks of quartz blocks. Not just quartz, quartz _blocks_. 

"Holy crap... thanks Daddy Iskall!"

Iskall chuckled at the familiar nickname. He was quite often known for being the sugar daddy of the server, especially when he performed stunts like these.

"You better open it soon so I can throw my diamonds at you," Iskall joked, ruffling Ren's hair to make him laugh. 

"Dude, this'll make it open a week earlier, I bet! I can't thank you enough!" 

"Don't mention it. How's Doc?"

Ren and Doc's relationship was common knowledge, not like they could hide it if they could. Word spread fast on the server. 

Ren considered telling Iskall about the breakup that never was, but decided against it. He'd rather understand what the heck was going on with that before spreading rumours about it. "Good! He's off buying from Cherry right now, I think."

"Huh, maybe I'll go say hello. Cya 'round, Ren!"

Ren wished Iskall goodbye as he quickly flew off further into the shopping district. Ren turned his attention back to the shulker box. An amazing gift from Iskall, really. Ren collected it, setting his mind on putting it to good use. 

He wasn't very far from his work when a message popped up.

[Iskall fell from a high place] 

Ren chuckled to himself. The lovable idiot must have landed too hard. 

The least Ren could do was find where Iskall died and collect his stuff for him, which he flew off to do. 

Ren landed on Xisuma's rainbow, looking over the shopping district for the easily sightable green XP. 

Before he could, Doc landed next to him and put his arm around Ren without warning. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to collect Iskall's stuff for him."

"Don't worry about it, I already did." 

"Oh. He gave us some quartz."

"So I saw. Heard. He told me. How much?"

Ren excitedly tossed the shulker box to Doc. He'd only gotten to using half a stack so far. 

"Nice. This'll get lost in the mess of shulkers in no time." 

Ren laughed, leaning into Doc more. "I'm so glad you love me..." He mumbled, perfectly content with nothing but Doc's warmth surrounding him. 

Doc smiled, gently squeezing Ren's shoulder. "I'd do anything for you, Ren."

_ _ _

Something odd was happening with Iskall. Every hour, when he was supposed to respawn, a new death message would pop up.

[Iskall85 tried to swim in lava]

At first, Ren laughed at how ridiculous it was that Iskall kept falling for the same thing so often, but it kept happening. Was he being spawn killed? 

Whenever Ren brought it up to Doc, he would only change the subject and refuse to address the situation. So, Ren headed off on his own to figure out what was happening. Ren flew off toward the pirate district, where Iskall and Stress lived. Stress was busy working on her own projects and probably had chat turned off for the time being. Otherwise, surely she would've helped him? 

Ren arrived at Iskall's base and wandered around a while before finding Iskall's spawn. He was currently fast asleep on the bed, waiting to respawn. Next to him, where he would wake up, was a tripwire covering lava. Ren wasn't the best at redstone, but he knew this trap. Once the tripwire was hit, the lava would be covered up, leaving whatever unlucky soul that fell in the lava with no way out. It was definitely a cruel prank to put as someone's spawn of all things... 

All the same, it was an easy fix. Ren broke the bed, and Iskall disappeared along with it. Now, he'd be safe at spawn island. 

Still curious as to how this happened, Ren decided to meet Iskall at the island, so he flew off in that direction.

By the time he arrived, it wasn't too long before Iskall's respawning time was over, so Ren sat next to his sleeping corpse and waited patiently. 

A few short minutes later, Iskall sat up screaming, his body still covered in burn marks, parts of his skin melted away, and on top of it all he had a few still-broken bones from his original death. 

"Hey, Iskall, it's okay," Ren muttered, shoving some golden carrots into his hand whilst trying to calm him down. 

Iskall pushed Ren away instinctively, clearly freaking out. It took him a moment for him to calm down somewhat, realizing he wasn't gonna die again. Eventually, he stopped screaming and ate the carrots Ren had given him, his wounds quickly healing themselves. 

"What happened?" Ren asked curiously, rubbing a hand against Iskall's back comfortingly. 

Iskall didn't reply, only turned slightly to hug Ren tightly while breathing shakily. 

Ren hugged him back of course, muttering comforting things as best he could. Iskall's breathing eventually slowed as he calmed down fully, and after a moment, he answered Ren's question. "Doc... he-he's crazy, man!" Iskall pulled away to meet Ren's confused and horrified gaze. "He killed me- pushed me off- saying I-I shouldn't, shouldn't talk to you, and when I woke up... I knew it was Doc's work."

"Doc?" Ren echoed, having trouble trying to process what Iskall was claiming. It's not like Doc was the jealous type, and even then, he would never do something like this. Would he? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think having an extra day to work on this really helped the quality. that being said, enjoy !

The thought of telling Doc what he knew was barely on his mind. If Doc really was crazy enough to do that to Iskall... 

Ren was sitting on the bed, waiting for the sun to finally set so he could fall asleep. His gaze was on his feet, trying to focus on his breathing so Doc wouldn't notice anything wrong when he came back from afking at his farm. Currently, he was trying to collect enough sugar cane to acquire all the paper they would need. Which was a lot. Even though Doc's farming skills were amazing, Ren presumed it would be a while before he returned. 

Ren laid down with a dramatic sigh, looking up at the setting sky. It was probably for the best Doc wasn't around. Would Ren act naturally? Lie to him? Or snap, knowing the horrible thing Doc had done. Then, a truly gruesome thought came to mind. What if this wasn't the first time Doc had done such a thing? What if he had lied about his farm?

Ren quickly stood up, opening his chat. He usually kept it closed when he tried to sleep, but now he began scrolling through the most recent death messages, everything after Iskall had been spawn killed. 

[Grian experienced kinetic energy]

Well, that certainly wasn't unusual. 

[GoodTimeWithScar was impaled by drowned]

[GoodTimeWithScar was impaled by drowned]

Scar seemed to be having bad luck tonight, all completely normal. Hopefully Cub or someone would help him get back his stuff. 

Everything seemed typical on the server. But Ren continued to pace. He just couldn't sleep here, while others could be in danger, or Doc could be killing someone soon, planting a trap, and...

Ren stopped in his tracks, realizing why he was so panicky. He didn't feel safe around Doc anymore. Ren took a deep breath, looking around him. Well, he certainly couldn't sleep here. He didn't want to talk to Doc anytime soon. He wasn't... ready yet. So he'd have to stay with someone else.

Sure, Ren could craft a bed elsewhere and sleep there, but the idea of sleeping over at a friend's seemed more... comforting. Safe. Ren's first though was Iskall but... he's been through enough. It'd have to be someone Doc would be hesitant to hurt. So... who exactly was Doc close with? 

His first thought was, of course, Etho, and maybe Bdubs. But... neither of those hermits had been online in a long time. Then, he thought of Scar. The two weren't the closest, but they'd worked on a couple projects together in the past. Sides, Scar was in desperate help what with dying constantly to Drowneds at the moment. 

Ren glanced around nervously for any sign of Doc and, finding none, flew off to find Scar. Scar had a tendency of sleeping at his current build instead of his base. Luckily, his current project WAS his base, so Ren had no problem finding the giant volcano sprouting from the ocean. 

Ren could assume that Scar was still respawning from the last drowned attack, so he took it upon himself to defeat the sea zombies himself and collect Scar's items. Ren landed at the beach, and was immediately greeted by a trident thrown at him. Ren barely managed to dodge in time, quickly searching for the source. A Drowned, of course. Surrounded by a variety of items, but not nearly enough to be someone's entire inventory. Seems some of Scar's items have despawned, but not quite all of them. 

Ren got out a bow-and-arrow and hid behind a nearby palm tree while he nocked it. He waited for the sound of the trident hitting the wood behind him to come out from his hiding place, aiming at the Drowned, shooting, and hiding again all before the Drowned could fire again.

Ren repeated this process several times before finally managing to kill it. It dropped no trident, of course, but at least Ren got to grab the rest of Scar's items before heading into his cave. Inside, Scar could be found resting in his bed, riddled full of holes from the Drowned. 

Ren dumped the items into one of the many shulker boxes around his cave before sitting nearby. 

While Ren would have preferred to ask Scar to stay over first, he figured it'd be quite a while before he woke up again. So, Ren found an extra bed nearby in a hammock. Ren climbed into it and found himself falling asleep almost immediately, surprised at how tired he was the instant he felt safe enough to sleep.

When he woke, dawn light flitted through the water nearby, and Scar was gone again. Probably working on his base outside. Ren briefly checked chat- no one had died that night, and no one had much to say. Except Scar, randomly announcing his burning hatred for snow. 

Ren headed out to find Scar, finding him rather quickly jumping around his volcano, placing blocks as he went. 

"Hey, Scar!" Ren called to get his attention. 

Scar jumped and backed up a bit to avoid falling, clearly startled. He laughed, then flew down to meet Ren at the bottom. 

"You scared me, Ren!"

"Hah, sorry. Hope you didn't mind me sleeping over at your place last night."

"Not at all! Thanks for grabbing my stuff. What brought you here?"

"It's... kind of a long story," Ren murmured. He wasn't sure why he was so apprehensive about telling other hermits about Doc but... it was Ren's problem. No one else's. 

"Are you sure? You have friends that can help you," Scar reminded him, taking Rens's hand and rubbing his thumb across it comfortingly. 

"I-I can't," Ren admitted, pulling his hand away. 

Scar seemed somewhat startled by Ren's response but quickly recovered. "I mean, if you're sure. I won't push you. But... you can talk to me. And any other hermit for that matter. Okay?" 

Ren nodded, glancing away. It was a sweet thing to say, but Ren knew what he had to do. And he sure as hell didn't want to put Scar in danger. 

"I have to go," Ren muttered, barely giving Scar time to bid him farewell before flying off towards Doc. Doc was probably still afking at the sugar farm, in all honesty. Maybe not the best time, but... it's now or never, right? 

Ren landed at the edge of the farm. Sugar was growing and being collected at alarmingly fast rates as he watched. It really was amazing. But, it meant Doc was nearby. Ren crouched, looking around for Doc's nametag. 

He found it not too far underground, and began to dig until he found the fairly safe hole Doc had made for himself. Torches lit the room, and it was inaccessible without mining to get to it. Doc himself was napping against the wall, a sword loosely held in his hand. Just in case. 

Ren hesitated a moment before waking him up by shaking him gently. Doc groaned and flitted his eyes open, hesitantly glancing over at Ren.

"Hey Ren," Doc sat up to be more comfortable. "What's up?"

"I..." Ren briefly bared his teeth together before continuing. "You can't just pretend we never broke up! And- you definitely can't hurt our friends over something as stupid as jealousy! That's not okay, Doc."

Doc seemed surprised at first, followed by annoyed as a flicker of anger crossed his face. "What did you expect me to do? You leave me and immediately get yourself killed-" Doc grabbed Ren's wrist, in a more possessive than comforting way. "What would you do without me? You need me, and I need you. That's okay."

"Doc..." Ren muttered nervously, trying to pull his hand away to no avail. 

"I can't let you leave me. I'd do anything for you and to you to keep you safe."

"D-doc!" Ren gasped, panicked as Doc refused to let go. 

"I love you," Doc stated, his voice soft and sweet as a horrible pain pierced through Ren's stomach. 

Ren froze in shock and pain, not even having to look down to know Doc had driven his sword through him. He could tell from the blood dripping down his own shirt and lips. 

A moment later, Ren's vision faded to black, Doc's unsuitably gentle expression the last thing he saw. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ren woke up with a shaking sob, one hand instinctively covering the wound on his stomach. 

"Eat," Scar insisted, handing Ren a golden carrot, which he thankfully took. He ate it quickly, glancing around better now that his vision wasn't dotted in blood. Right, he was in Scar's base. Thank god he thought to set his spawn far from Doc before he...

"What happened?" Scar asked once Ren's wounds had healed. "All I know is that Doc killed you and has been asking for your coordinates ever since."

"D... did you give them to him?" Ren asked nervously. Luckily, Scar shook his head no. 

"Do you wanna tell me? Does it have something to do with why you came over earlier?"

Ren glanced down, silent as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. The love of his life was fucking insane. And he sure as hell couldn't handle it on his own. 

"Doc..." Ren began finally, "There's, something wrong with him." Ren shook his head gently before meeting Scar's concerned gaze again, focusing on his breath to keep himself from completely falling to tears. 

"Ren..." Scar muttered, leaning over to wrap Ren in a hug without much warning. That was all it took for Ren to fall to pieces in front of his friend, all the horrible stuff that'd happened over the past couple days catching up to him. 

"He killed Iskall!" Ren confessed, holding Scar tightly. "Spawn-killed him. And, and I tried to break up with him, but..." But then he'd died and let Doc convince him into forgetting. Did Doc think killing him again was the answer? That he'd 'forget' again? "I was worried... he might kill you, too."

Scar was quiet for some time, letting Ren cry himself out until he'd calmed down. "That's... what are you gonna do?" Scar pulled away to see Ren better, who hastily wiped away his mostly-tried tears. 

"I don't know. What can I do? Doc... he fucking scares me, Scar."

"Talk to Xisuma, I guess."

"I don't wanna get him kicked off the server... I think... I just want to talk to him! I don't even know what he wants!" Ren's voice was slowly rising in tone, betraying his fear. 

"Sounds like he wants you," Scar replied simply. "Just... to stay with him."

Ren shook his head. "That's..." Ren sighed. "You're right. Maybe I should get Xisuma to talk to him."

_ _ _ 

Ren ended up having quite some trouble finding Xisuma, even with Scar's help. No death messages were popping up, not from Xisuma anyway. And asking for him in chat yielded nothing either. 

"Maybe he's AFK?" Scar suggested, but Xisuma's name wasn't dulled.

"Or Doc trapped him somewhere..." Ren muttered, his voice shaking at the thought. 

"Well if Xisuma's gonna be no help we'll just have to talk to him ourselves!" Scar announced matter-of-factly.

"Wha- I... I don't wanna get you hurt but... I don't think I could talk to him alone... thanks, Scar."

"What are friends for? He's probably at your last spawn point- c'mon!"

Scar flew off, leaving Ren to hesitantly follow. After a while, Ren led the way to the shopping district, where the Ren's previous spawn was located. They both landed on the unfinished field in front of the build. 

Scar glanced at Ren, who took a deep breath as he looked around. He could see Doc's nametag from here. After a moment, he headed towards it. 

Doc was leaning against a shulker box, clearly having expected them. He smiled upon spotting the two. "Ren."

Before either could react, Doc unsheathed a trident and threw it straight at Scar. 

Scar backed up, a shocked expression on his face once the trident pierced through his torso, causing blood to flow thickly through his hands, which desperately reached toward the prongs.

Scar collapsed to the ground, disappearing in sparkling experience points the second he did.

"Now that that's taken care of," Doc began, forcing Ren's attention to him again. Doc quickly reached over and ripped Ren's elytra off of him, discarding it to the floor behind him so Ren couldn't fly away. "Let's talk."

"What do you want, Doc?" Ren demanded, trying to use anger to hide his fear. 

"Puppy..." Doc murmured helplessly, in the tone that would usually make Ren melt in any other situation. "I just want you. No one else needs to get in the way of our love."

Doc put his arm around Ren, pulling him close in a hug that Ren did not return. "You don't need to be scared... it's me, Ren."

Doc pulled away to look at Ren directly. 

"Don't fear me..." Doc pleaded, gently placing a hand on Ren's cheek, pulling away when Ren flinched away. "I try so hard to make sure I don't scare you... maybe I shouldn't." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: read the archive warnings before continuing, there will be a summary at the bottom if you find the chapter too triggering :3

"Wh-what are you doing??" Ren asked, panicking as Doc forced him onto the bed, restraining him so he couldn't move much. 

"I love you so much," Doc murmured into his ear. "But I could make it so much worse for you if you don't love me back." 

Doc placed a soft kiss on Ren's neck, making Ren struggle and whimper. "P-please don't..."

Doc ignored Ren completely, slowly pulling off Ren's shirt despite his struggling and protests, hating how weak he was compared to Doc. 

"I've wanted nothing more..." Doc murmured, slowly brushing his hands up Ren's bare stomach and chest as he started to cry, "Than to watch you beg for mercy I'd never give..."

"Y-you don't have to do this..." Ren half whispered desperately, wanting nothing more than for Doc to stop. 

"But I want to!" Doc replied simply, using one hand to go through Ren's hair less-than gently. "You need to understand how bad it could be," Doc grasped Ren's hair roughly, making him flinch. "So we can have something good together."

Doc brushed some tears away from Ren's face. "You're so handsome, puppy..." he murmured, trailing his hand down to hold Ren's chin and forcing him to look at Doc, making Ren's breath hitch in fear. "You're mine," he stated simply. "Just mine forever. No one to save you..." 

Doc grinned at the thought, choosing to ignore Ren's terrified sobs. The idea was nothing short of... well... perfect. What could be better? 

Doc pulled hard on Ren's hair suddenly, rather enjoying his sudden gasps of pain. He hastily managed to pull Ren's pants down, despite his weak kicking. 

"D-doc don't!" Ren whimpered helplessly. "Y-you'll be banned!"

Doc actually laughed at that. "Like Xisuma could do anything? I doubt he'll ever get out where I trapped him! No no... we'll have plenty of time together..."

Rather unexpectedly, Ren took a deep breath and started _screaming_ at the top of his lungs, startling Doc for a moment before he hastily covered Ren's mouth with his hand. "Shut up! Not like anyone could hear you anyway..." Doc glanced around to confirm what he said, then focused on the struggling and sobbing Ren again. "Scream all you want, puppy, but it won't do anything," he stated. 

Ren desperately tried to hit Doc, scratch him, anything he could really, but it had little effect as Doc forced himself into him, making Ren scream and cry louder for help that wouldn't come. 

Doc shushed Ren impatiently, leaving soft bites along Ren's neck, trying to keep him from squirming away and fighting back. 

Ren shut his eyes, struggling weakly and moved his attention to trying not to have a panic attack. Which he did by desperately trying to imagine himself anywhere else, somewhere safe that would take him away from the situation.

Like with Iskall! Ren could recall quite clearly the time he had driven Iskall around in a boat whilst complaining about his love life. Iskall had only laughed at Ren's expense, which was reaction Ren had hoped for. But that was early in the season, before he started dating Doc.

But, he didn't want to think about Doc right now. He'd rather think of friends he could actually trust. Like Grian, who Ren had pranked by putting a flower atop his flowerpot-like base. Or impulse, who had helped Ren by supplying more wood when he went against the conbutts in a sales war. 

All of them were friends Ren would trust with his life. And none of them were here to help him. 

Eventually Ren managed to shake himself out of his own dissociation, finding himself still sobbing uncontrollably while Doc was distractedly tying Ren's hands together with a lead. 

Ren tried to back away instinctively, only to find his feet had been tied together as well. Ren sniffled, trying to stop his trembling as he looked back at Doc. Doc was barely paying attention to Ren, in all honesty. He tied the lead to a fence post and stood up.

Ren frowned. That didn't seem right. Even if the lead was well knotted, Ren could steal pull the fence up the ground and shuffle away. Luckily, or rather, unluckily, that problem was quickly solved by Doc lazily tossing a few splash potions of weakness in Ren's direction. More than enough to last the night. 

Ren sighed, slowly laying down with some effort, trying to be at least semi comfortable. Ren had never felt so helpless. He was completely at the mercy of his ex lover, and he hated every moment of it. Doc... was a horrible person, Ren decided. He curled into a loose ball, clumsily trying to wipe away his dried tears. 

There was nothing Ren could do. He tried to escape, for a while, but gave up quickly, feeling sapped of energy after exerting himself even slightly. In the end, Ren ended up closing his eyes and trying to cry himself to sleep. Unfortunately, the cold night air and uncomfortable grass below him made that nearly impossible. 

So instead, Ren spent the night lost in his own dark thoughts. He was only interrupted hours later, close to dawn, when a gloved hand covered his mouth. 

Before Ren could scream instinctively or bite it, a familiar British accent muttered quietly "Shh, it's okay, I'm here to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: Doc forced himself upon Ren, who struggled at first before dealing with the situation by disassociating. When he snapped back to reality, he found himself tied to a post and splashed with potions of weakness through the night. Unable to sleep, Ren committed himself to his dark thoughts until a bit before dawn when someone covered his mouth to keep him from screaming, reassuring him that they were here to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ! with only two chapters left I wanted to make extra sure that they're good :3

Scar sat up the moment he woke up, cringing at the feeling of warm blood dripping down his stomach. He quickly grabbed some nearby food to heal himself, eating it while he checked to see who he should contact. Xisuma would be the best choice, obviously, but he had no idea where he was. 

It was tempting to find Ren and rescue him himself, but he knew there was no way he'd be much help. No, his best hope was to find Xisuma and let the admin deal with the situation. 

Scar took a moment to gather some armour and other supplies he'd need before flying off. The best place to start was probably Xisuma's base, so Scar headed there.

It was a long journey, but Scar eventually found it. The place was mostly open, so it didn't take very long for Scar to realize Xisuma wasn't there. Scar still wandered around a bit before leaving, just to make sure. 

Maybe Ren was right, and Doc had trapped him. If so, where?

Scar took a moment to remember some of Doc's major projects throughout the season. Places like those would have plenty of places to hide a hermit... hopefully. Otherwise, Xisuma could be anywhere. 

First, Scar decided to check out Doc's old drowned farm. It was on old project for sure, but perhaps that's what would make it perfect? Scar had no idea how Doc's mind worked. After nearly an hour of searching Scar found nothing and moved on. He'd never find Xisuma at this rate, all he was doing was wasting time. 

Scar landed on the statue of hermitee, looking around the shopping district for any kind of sign he might've missed.

He found none.

Scar sighed in frustration and defeat. What would Doc have done in this situation? 

Scar cleared his throat and attempted his best german accept. "Hello I'm Doc and I'm completely insane! Especially for Rendog, who deserves none of this!" needless to say, Scar felt absolutely ridiculous, but he continued. "I'm probably being a horrible person right now and doing awful things to poor Ren! But hey, in my mind it's worth it so he won't dare break up with me!" 

This... really wasn't helping and Scar was just making a fool of himself. The east he could do is get to the point. "So I'm just gonna stand here by Ren's spawn and wait for him to show up!! But I gotta get rid of Xisuma first before Ren arrives so he won't ban me for some weird reason!" 

Scar groaned, hiding his face red with blush in his hands. This was so, unbelievably ridiculous. But, his brief roleplay did bring up a good point. Doc wouldn't have wanted to stray too far from Ren's spawn. So Xisuma was probably nearby.

Scar started pacing, racking his brain for where Xisuma would've last been seen. His current project was the wool shop, so probably there!So, what was between Ren's spawn and the wool shop?

That was an easy question- Scar could see it from here. The enderpearl shop. 

Naturally, Scar didn't dare get to close to Doc, wherever he was. Doc... scared him, quite frankly. He was scared. So instead, Scar flew up to the shop high in the sky, not bothering to use the machine.

But... the store was mostly clear. There weren't many places for a full person to be hiding, but Scar still managed to waste roughly ten minutes searching it. Coming up with nothing, Scar decided that, perhaps he was giving Doc too much credit. After all, it'd be a lot of work to trap someone and then move them, or vice versa, even. So... why wouldn't Xisuma still be in the wool shop?

Carefully, Scar navigated his way to the wool shop and headed in. Usually, the entrance would reveal that the actual door led to nothing but stone, and then drop down into water below. But, for a split-second before he fell, Scar spotted something beyond the door. a room. 

Scar hurriedly scurried out to step on the pressure plate once more, this time managing to dive into the room before he could fall. The door slammed behind him just as Scar landed clumsily, and he looked up. 

The room was nearly pitch black, and Scar had to equip a torch just to see anything. The room hadn't been fixed or anything, the stone was still mixed with granite and diorite, and was completely empty except for a random patch of obsidian on the floor. Scar placed a few torches before taking a moment to mine the obsidian. Beneath, he found a hole reaching... well, he couldn't tell. It was too dark to see the bottom of. But he could tell that it was lined with obsidian as far down as he could see. 

Scar glanced around nervously before slowly mining down, placing torches as he went. Occasionally glancing at f5 as he mined revealed that we was nearly at bedrock before he finally reaching the bottom. There, he found broken planks strewn haphazardly along the ground, and a figure huddled in a corner.

"Xisuma," Scar whispered breathlessly, rushing to his side. He had bad scratches along his arms, most of which were peppered with splinters. His hands were horribly broken and practically covered in blood that was still dripping. Bruises covered early every inch of his body, perhaps worsened by the fact that he didn't have any armour on. Xisuma himself barely seemed conscious, trembling badly with the inside of his helmet smeared with tears and splotches of blood. "Oh god... oh _god_, Xisuma..." Scar grabbed some food from his inventory, hesitantly pushing up the glass part of Xisuma's helmet to feed it to him. 

It took a few tries to get the nearly-unconscious Xisuma to eat it, but even when his scars had healed he remained weak. Scar frowned, finally noticing the particle effects drifting off of Xisuma. He must be infected with some sort of potion. Scar didn't have any milk on him, so instead he just held Xisuma close before throwing an enderpearl out. They both transported back into the makeshift room, Xisuma being held awkwardly by Scar, who was quickly realizing he wasn't strong enough to make this task easy by any means. 

Scar half dragged the admin down into the store below, hastily laying him down on the bed before flying off to find a bucket of milk. 

While he searched for some iron and a nearby cow, Scar kept his mind busy. With Xisuma back in action, he could help save Ren! At the very least, he'd have a much better chance at succeeding than Scar. And then... Doc would probably get banned. 

But before Xisuma could fix anything, Scar thought as he landed next to a long-forgotten cow farm, he needed to be nursed back to health. 


	9. The End?

Ren let Xisuma cut off the ropes with his sword before looking over Ren carefully. "Potion of weakness I'd assume... alright."

X glanced around before picking up Ren in his arms, holding him close with some effort. 

"X..." Ren mumbled weakly only to be shushed again. Xisuma hurried over to his nearby wool shop, destroying the button behind him so no one else could get in. Nearly the second they were inside Ren could hear nervous shuffling and Scar's voice. 

"Is he okay? W-what'd Dc do to him?"

"Shh. He needs to get some rest," that was Xisuma. 

Ren tried to turn his head to see what was happening but found the action required way more energy then he had, and promptly gave up. 

Ren could hear Xisuma and Scar's voices, but they were too quiet for him to understand. Instead, Ren found himself falling asleep before he knew it.

When he woke up, Xisuma was gone and Scar was sitting nearby. He stood up the second he noticed Ren had awoken. 

"Ren! Hey. How are you feeling?" 

Ren sat up, feeling a lot stronger than when he had fallen asleep. The potion must've worn off while he slept. "Where's XIsuma?" 

"He's talking to Doc," Scar admitted, sitting next to Ren.

Ren was silent for a while, briefly eating a golden carrot as an excuse to give him time to process. "...What'll happen to Doc?"

"Well, I assume he'll be banned. Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Ren muttered softly. Doc would get banned. That's... yeah, that's a good thing! 

"I don't know what he did to you," Scar mumbled nervously. "A-and I'm not sure I want to know. But..." Scar hesitantly put his hand over Ren's comfortingly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Ren sighed softly, leaning against Scar's shoulder. "Thanks. For..." For what, finding XIsuma? Being there for Ren? Just... letting Ren set his spawn at his base? "...everything."

"Of course, Ren..."

Ren checked the chat distractedly. After Scar's death, nothing too out of the ordinary had happened. Until Xisuma asked to meet Doc, who replied with a simple "okay."

"I guess that means we'll be moving onto season 7 soon."

It was fairly rare that anyone was banned, but whenever it happened Xisuma liked to end the season as soon as possible. 

Ren sighed, wrapping his arms around Scar, who hesitantly rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"So I guess... Doc'll be gone and, that's it." Ren mumbled. It felt odd, it all being done with. Like... it had never fully started before the book closed. 

"Yeah, and you'll never have to worry about it again," Scar confirmed, not quite getting what Ren meant. 

Ren sat up rather suddenly when a new message popped up in the chat. Despite his uneasy feelings, Ren had to admit, it made him smile.

**[Docm77 has been banned] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I might end up making a sequel of sorts if inspiration hits me and if y'all are even interested in that. Same characters, but completely different setting :P Sorry it took so long !


End file.
